


daddy goes; his baby cums

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Suho, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Chanyeol, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: chanyeol decides to use his vibrator when junmyeon is at work





	daddy goes; his baby cums

"Daddy" Chanyeol whined, "don't go. Just stay in bed with me and we can finish what we started last night."

Junmyeon sighed and looked over at Chanyeol who had positioned himself so he could look sexy. He was laying on his side, the blanket slowly falling off of his hips, where it was placed very low, and he had one arm holding up head and the other splayed on the bed. All in all, he looked absolutely delectable. 

Junmyeon would've loved to stay home and ravish his baby boy but sadly he couldn't. He sighed, "Baby, Daddy, has to go to work. He needs to make that money so that he can buy his baby everything and anything he wants." 

Chanyeol pouted again, but he sighed with resignation. You could say Chanyeol was a bit (a lot) spoiled. He always got what he wanted, and when he didn't he would usually disobey Junmyeon, and get punished (which obviously he didn't mind). He decided today he was in the mood to be a brat. He softly smiled as an idea already started blooming in his mind. 

Junmyeon was his Daddy yes, but he was a very soft and loving Daddy. He loved Chanyeol so much, and Chanyeol loved him. They had been together for about four years already, and their fire had never seemed to burn out.

It did help that they kept everything in the bedroom area very interesting. Each month they would choose a kink to explore, this was a fairly new arrangement and Chanyeol absolutely loved it. Nothing could be better than his Daddy loving him, and giving him all the attention he needed and craved. 

This months' kink was sex toys; or more specifically vibrators. They had never really used toys much before they started this little arrangement, as they found no use for it, but the first night they had decided to try it, Chanyeol had orgasmed so hard that now he couldn't see himself without them. 

Junmyeon had been fucking the toy in and out of him, getting faster as things got more heated. And then all of a sudden, Junmyeon leaned down and had given Chanyeol's asshole an experimental lick, and he had come like no other.

So yeah, you could say that these toys were very fun and very very interesting to try out. 

***

Junmyeon had been to work for a few hours now. He had sadly left Chanyeol (even when Chanyeol refused to let him leave the house before he could give him three very "stimulating" make out sessions. Junmyeon had the left the house, face flushed, hair askew, and briefcase covering his very hard cock.) 

He was in his office taking a small break when he heard his phone buzz. He quickly looked at who had texted him, and saw that it was Chanyeol, and that he had sent him a picture. 

Junmyeon didn't think anything of it and he opened up the picture, only to stop what he was doing immediately and try to catch his breath. 

Chanyeol had sent him a picture of himself. He was kneeling in front of a mirror, his ass up in the air, begging to be fucked, facing the mirror, while he looked over his shoulder with a glazed over look. His lips were red and swollen, and it looked like had bitten them repeatedly. He was wearing nothing but a collar (one that Junmyeon had bought him that said 'Daddy's Boy', he only wore it occasionally because he knew it killed Junmyeon), and as Junmyeon examined the picture closer he saw something protruding from Chanyeol's asshole. 

Upon further inspection of the photo, he realized it was the anal vibrator he had gotten him a few weeks back. It had a burgundy jewel on the end that stuck out. The skin around it was red and slick with what Junmyeon presumed was saliva and lube. 

With shaky fingers he dialed Chanyeol's number. It rang a few times before Chanyeol picked it up. 

"Daddyy..." Chanyeol moaned into the speaker. He could faintly hear the vibrator working it's magic in Chanyeol's ass. He could imagine Chanyeol laying there, a panting, and hot mess. His chest heaving every time the vibrator hit his spot. He pictured Chanyeol slowly running his fingers over his chest, and lightly punching his nipples. Maybe even slowly jerking himself off to the rhythm of the vibrator, all while moaning his Daddy's name, and moaning about how bad he wanted "Daddy's cock inside me." 

Just the thought of that was enough to set Junmyeon off. 

He tried to breathe evenly, "Baby, what are you doing?" He asked even though he damn well knew. 

"I just couldn't wait Daddy. First I was thinking about just keeping this vibrator in me until you came home. But then I started thinking about Daddy's cock, and how much I love to suck it. And how I want to ride it all night long. How I want to ride it until I can't no more, until you cum inside me."

Junmyeon let out a quiet breathy moan at that. 

"Baby, you know you're not supposed to touch yourself or do anything until I get home right?" 

"But Daddy I couldn't help myself. I thought about you spanking me and making me cum from that alone and I just couldn't." At this point Chanyeol's breaths were getting faster, and Junmyeon was one hundred percent sure he was stroking himself off to completion.

"Stop touching yourself baby."

Chanyeol whined but did as he was told, knowing if he disobeyed now his punishment would be more severe, like not getting to cum. 

"Now I want you to fuck that toy in and out of your tight hole until you cum like that. And I want to hear your moans for Daddy."

Chanyeol started to fuck the toy in and out of his whole, he was still a bit tight but he had loosened up considerably. 

"Daddy, daddy please. Please let me touch myself. Please daddy, oh fuck."

"Don't touch your cock baby. I'll let you finger yourself though. Let me hear it. Make Daddy proud."

Now Junmyeon could hear the wet sounds of Chanyeol fucking himself with his fingers. Trying to hit his spot. When Junmyeon heard a particularly loud moan, he knew Chanyeol found it. 

"Do you want Daddy's cock baby? Do you want daddy to fuck you until you're screaming and shaking? Do you want me to cum inside your tight little hole? Huh baby? What do you want daddy to do?"

He could hear Chanyeol going faster and his moans getting louder. Junmyeon was about to come undone too. He hadn't even touched himself but he was so affected by the sound of his baby fucking himself with his fingers. He could hear the wet sounds of Chanyeol working his fingers in and out of his ass, and he was so hard. 

"That must be it. You want me to fuck you and come all over your tight hole, right? Imagine the cum just dripping out of your hole, and I get some cum on my fingers and have you suck them clean. Would you suck them like you suck my cock?" He knew Chanyeol was close. 

"And then I would lean down and lick you until you came again. I want you to come for daddy baby. Come on keep fucking yourself on your fingers. Imagine it's my cock sliding in and out of you."

At that thought Chanyeol's breath stuttered and he let out a low guttural moan. One that had Junmyeon coming undone. There was nothing like hearing his baby orgasm. 

Junmyeon shook with his orgasm. Nothing like some good ol' phone sex, but now he needed to clean his cum.

After a few seconds of silence, Junmyeon spoke up. 

"Baby you've been bad and I have to punish you tonight. You know that right? Daddy made a mess of himself now."

He could practically here Chanyeol's smirk when he spoke next. "I can't wait for Daddy to get home."

Junmyeon couldn't wait to get home either.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. This is my first smut ever, I hope it wasn't too cringe-worthy.


End file.
